


Paint Doesn't Cut It

by Kymiex



Series: Canvas and Paint (Can't Contain Him) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymiex/pseuds/Kymiex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short retelling of Sam and Dean's first interaction after John's disappearance, if Sam had been in art school.</p><p> </p><p>"He reaches for his paintbrush, looking at the painting he's been working on all week. In the background, a beautiful sunset. Pink and oranges, reds and golds, twilight fading into darkness. In the foreground, the familiar silhouette of a car- and a figure leaning against it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Doesn't Cut It

It doesn't register to him how late it is, until he grabs his coffee mug to take a sip and it's ice cold. Sam frowns down at the contents of the mug, wondering if he accidentally grabbed the mug he'd been washing his paintbrushes in, but- No, that's coffee. Just.. Very cold coffee. He looks up at the clock on the wall- 2:37. 'Oh. Hm.' 

He looks back at his painting, considering going to bed, but.. He's almost done, really. Just another hour and he could finish it in the morning so it could dry til monday, when it had to be turned in. Sam pushes his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, and chews his lip. Just another hour, he tells himself, sipping his now cold coffee, and picks his paintbrush up once again. 

It's nearly an hour and twenty minutes later as he's finishing up the details on his painting- And if the car, the silhouette in the picture is of someone he used to know, well. His professor doesn't need to know it isn't something from his imagination. 

Suddenly, he hears a noise- one that he recognizes instantly as not being from the music he has playing in the background. The squeaking floorboard definitely stands out from the acoustic guitar. He puts his mug of cold coffee down, and listens. There it is again. He puts his paintbrush down this time, and slowly makes his way through the mostly dark apartment. He knows exactly where all the creaky floorboards are, and expertly avoids them as he makes his way into the darkened kitchen. 

He barely has any warning before a figure rushes him from the darkness, and he dodges the fist aimed at his face. The figure grabs him, though, spinning them around and tossing him at the wall. His back makes contact with it and he throws a punch, but the figure grabs his wrist and punches him, knocking his glasses off. Sam counters with a kick, and the figure manages to grab his leg and throws him to the ground. With the wind knocked out of him, Sam stares up at the blurry figure above him, and he hears a familiar laugh. 'Easy, tiger!' Sam squints up at the man holding him down. 'Dean?!' 

His big brother laughs, and Sam attempts to push Dean off of him. 'You scared the crap outta me! And if you broke my glasses..' Dean grins down at him, patting his shoulder. 'You're outta practice. And if they broke, I'll buy you a new pair.' Sam frowns at his brother, and throws a leg up and over Dean's shoulder, using the leverage to flip them so Dean was on his back, Sam's knee digging into his shoulder. 'Or not. Get off 'a me.' 

Sam stands, turning his back on his brother to try and find his glasses. 'What are you doing here, Dean?' 'Well, I was trying to find a beer..' He grabs his glasses- Thankfully unbroken- and slides them on, turning to face his brother. 'What the hell are you doing here?' Dean's easy smile falters, and he nods. 'Alright, okay. We need to talk.' Sam crosses his arms, not caring that he's probably smearing paint over his sleeves. 'Uh, the phone?' Dean's face looks slightly pained, and for a split second, Sam wants to draw him.

'If I had called, would you have picked up?' Sam shakes his head, turning away from Dean. 'Why are you here?' He hears his brother sigh from behind him. 'Dad hasn't been home in a few days.' Sam snorts, walking back toward his studio. 'So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift, he'll stumble back home sooner or later.' 

He reaches for his paintbrush, looking at the painting he's been working on all week. In the background, a beautiful sunset. Pink and oranges, reds and golds, twilight fading into darkness. In the foreground, the familiar silhouette of a car- and a figure leaning against it. The only home he's ever known, and the only love he's ever known. He gave both of them up, tried to distance himself from them, yet they aren't confined to the canvas anymore. If he glanced out the window, he knows he would see the same black Chevy sitting on the street outside. And the figure, well. Dean's three feet behind him. 

'Dad's on a hunting trip.. And he hasn't been home in a few days.' Sam freezes, and he feels sick as he stares at the painting. 

He puts his paintbrush back down.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, hi! This is the first time I've ever posted anything I've written, and I really just want to get more used to writing. It's been a while since I did any major writing, so I'm trying to work through writer's block and posting anxiety! Yaaaay.
> 
> Second, oh my god, I'm so sorry for the fight. Maybe it's just me, but it reads so.. Ugh. 
> 
>  
> 
> But, anyway. Hopefully you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!
> 
> If anyone wants to see more of this universe, let me know! I've got a lot of ideas for this AU.


End file.
